


[art] Inappropriate Workplace Behaviour

by lostphysics (afterism)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/pseuds/lostphysics
Summary: The latest rumour going around the precinct is that Amy has a crush. Rosa takes the direct approach.





	[art] Inappropriate Workplace Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinlizzy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/gifts).




End file.
